1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for reading a digital audio signal from a master medium and storing it in a digital storage medium at a first bit rate in a first step, and for repeatedly reading the digital audio signal from the digital storage medium and recording it on a recording medium at a second bit rate in a second step to obtain prerecorded record carriers on each of which the digital audio signal, which is a representation of a specific music program, has been recorded, the arrangement comprising
read means for reading the digital audio signal from the master medium, PA1 a digital storage medium, PA1 recording means for recording the digital audio signal on the recording medium, PA1 first circuit means for processing the digital audio signal read from the master medium and for applying said processed digital audio signal to the digital storage medium, PA1 second circuit means for processing the digital information read from the digital storage medium to obtain a digital signal which substantially corresponds to the digital audio signal,
and the invention also relates to an arrangement for reading a digital audio signal from a master medium and storing it in a digital storage medium at a first bit rate, and to an arrangement for repeatedly reading a digital audio signal from a digital storage medium and recording it on a record carrier at a second bit rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,917. Such an arrangement is used as a duplicating arrangement for the fabrication of prerecorded digital magnetic tape cassettes, also referred to as the digital compact cassettes. In this arrangement the digital storage medium, which stores digital information corresponding to a certain music program, is read repeatedly and is recorded on the recording medium. The (second) bit rate during duplication is then generally higher than the (first) bit rate during the storage of the digital information in the digital storage medium.